nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Ryu Yamada
Ryu Yamada (山田 竜, Yamada Ryū) is the protagonist and titular character of Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo. Appearance Yamada has spiky blueish-black hair and black eyes. He is often seen wearing small hoop earrings. Because the scenes are usually taken place in school, he wears his school uniform with his sleeves rolled up. It was said that before he entered high school, he had a different hairstyle. Personality Yamada is always late for school, naps in class and gets abysmal grades. His life is a dead bore. He is a former delinquent too, but even though he's a delinquent, he helps people when they're in trouble. After many events that happened to him, he became nicer. He can be quite dense too, not realizing that Nene has a crush on him. He also has feelings for Urara. Plot Supernatural Studies Club's Restoration Arc At the Teacher's Langue, Ryu sits in a chair as a professor berates him for his poor conduct in school. Albeit, Ryu only mumbles to himself and sighs when noted professor announces his grades. Enraged, the man kicks him out as he tells him to at least pretend he is sorry. As he walks the halls and thinks to himself about the start of the school year, noting how boring his life has become, two other students converse among one another about Ryu's mishaps. Reaching a set of stairs, he watches as Urara Shiraishi, a girl whose grades meet no competition, heads upwards. He murmurs to himself comments about Urara's intelligence, meeting her gaze once he comes pass her. Suddenly taking the wrong step, Ryu trips and falls on top of Urara. When Yamada wakes, he is confused about where he is, and even believes that he has died. He is shocked that he is, in fact, still alive, and realizes that he is in the nurse's office. When he looks down at himself, however, he finds himself with a pair of breasts. After groping around a bit, he realizes that he is without his manly parts as well. Bewildered and upset, he runs to find a mirror, ignoring the nurse. In the mirror, he sees Urara's image, and concludes that he has turned into her. The nurse says that Ryuu and Urara were found collapsed at the bottom of the stairs. When he checks, he sees that Urara has already left and, according to the nurse, has gone back to class. As he passes boys ogling him running in a skirt, Ryuu realizes that if he were in her body, she must be in his, and is exasperated that she returned to the classroom like that. He finds her writing notes down solemnly and sitting as if she were wearing a skirt, while the rest of the class looks deeply unsettled by 'his' behavior. Incensed, he grabs Urara by her collar and drags her out of the room, ignoring that class was still going on. He takes her up to the roof and demands to know why they switched bodies. Urara claims that she does not know, infuriating Ryu with her nonchalance. She interrupts his ranting, revealing that although neither of them know why this happened, she knows how to fix it. All they have to do is fall down the stairs again, since that was clearly when the switch happened. When he insists they go to the stairs, she declines, not wanting to skip out on class again. In disbelief, Ryu accuses Urara of wanting to stay this way, which she denies due to the thing between her legs, which embarrasses Ryu. She asks him to wait until after school, and that no one will know as long as they act normal. He then claims she has messed his image up already, to which she replies that he should deal with it, since this situation is his fault in the first place. Frustrated by Urara, Ryu wonders what he is supposed to do while he waits. He suddenly realizes that he can look at her body all he wants without her knowing, although he feels guilty after doing so. He tries to justify it with the fact that she has seen his, too. A nearby teacher asks him to take a stack of notebooks to the math department, which initially angers him, but after realizing that he needs to act, he politely agrees. When he drops the stack on his way, a few admirers of Urara offer to pick them up, thoroughly creeping him out. In order to make them believe that he is Urara, he tries to act cutesy, which disturbs them. He delivers the books to the math department, where the teacher stares at his breasts. Once again, he goes against his initial reaction of violence and sweetly asks him to stop. After he leaves, the teacher is confused, since Urara usually threatens to call the police, and is dismayed because now it is as if he's really sexually harassing her. Exhausted, Ryu slumps on the ground and wonders if Urara has to go through this every day. While he is busy wishing for his body back, Rin Sasaki and her friends stumble across him and invite him to eat lunch together. He's hesitant at first, because although she is in their class, she does not seem like the type of person Urara would hang out with, but he decides to go along with it anyway. When he opens his bento, he finds the contents have been messed up, but eats it anyway, not seeing the other girls laughing at him. Rin mentions that there is a quiz in history that they should study for now, and asks if he brought his textbook. He opens the book, but all the pages have been vandalized with curses and insults. He mistakenly believes that this is normal for smart people's notes, while the other girls try to hold back their mirth. When he looks over questioningly, Rin says that they should get ready for the next class. As he opens his locker, the contents spill out and he finally realizes that Urara is being bullied. When Ryu confronts Urara, he complains about how bitchy girls are and asks why she never told him anything, blaming her for his bad day. She apologizes, as she did not know Rin would target her during lunch, and offers to switch back now. He declines, knowing that she wants to attend class first. He tells her that he also hated her, but now he understands her. He offers to take care of those girls after they change back, since they technically bullied him, too. Enraged, Urara grabs him by his collar, telling him that she does not need his help, because that will make everything worse. Ryu glances over, and notices that Rin has seen everything, before shrugging off his assent. Rin asks him what he was talking to 'Ryu' about. She knocks 'her' over with her bag, and calls 'her' pathetic for clinging onto a boy. She calls Ryu a loser, among other things, and doubts he could even do anything. He could not hit her because she is a girl, and even he knows what kind of trouble that could get him. 'Urara' replies that he really does know, and that 'she' was feeling bored since there was no one in this school 'she' could fight. Panicking, Rin reminds 'her' of the consequences, which 'she' ignores. Ryu thinks that Rin is the type of person to back off if she is taught her lesson just once. Urara steps in front of Rin, asking him what he is doing, and unintentionally takes the punch meant for Rin. He calls her a moron. Urara tears up from the pain and accuses him of really hitting her, but he claims he could not stop in the middle of it. When asked, he explains that he did this because she would not. Thoroughly freaked out, Rin runs off, confusing them both. The bell rings and Urara forgets about the situation at hand, to the disbelief of Ryu. After school, they head to the stairs and both agree that this was the worst day ever. Ryu wonders if Urara will still bully Rin, with Urara responding that she does not know, but she felt vindicated when she saw Rin run away. She thanks him, which makes him blush and think she is straightforward. Afterward, they throw themselves down the stairs, but still find themselves in each other's bodies. After repeating the action several times and failing every time, Ryu wonders aloud if they are going to be stuck like this forever. Urara reveals that they have not tried one thing yet: when they fell, they kissed. She says they should try it, and kisses a completely embarrassed Ryu. They find themselves in their original bodies, and Urara smiles at him before heading home, making him blush. The next day, everyone fears Urara because she beat up Ryu, a delinquent. She does not mind, however, since this allows her to study in peace. Rin stares at Ryu, although he does not know why. Ignoring that, Ryu asks Urara if she is the wild type, since she so nonchalantly kissed him. Completely unamused, she asks if he is "touched in the head."Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Volume 1, Chapter 1 In their meeting, the members of the Student Council discuss the many complaints leaved against the school's problem child, Ryu Yamada. When the president questions further, it is revealed that Yamada may be expelled today. Meanwhile in the courtyard, Ryu and Urara lock lips again. As a result, they end up in each other's bodies once more, which confirms Urara's suspicion that the switch depends on neither time nor place, but only on the condition that they kiss each other. As she tries to understand the implications of that, Ryu notices some students passing by, and swiftly shoves them both into a hedge. When she asks why they are hiding, he points out that more strange rumors will spread if they are seen together. She acknowledges his reasoning, and suggests they keep this "their little secret" as she kisses him. He agrees, and she leaves with a smile, to his bemusement. As he wanders the school grounds, Ryu reflects on the fact that he can switch places with Urara whenever he wants, although he is hesitant to do so after what happened last time, and especially since he has to kiss her every time. He wonders how she can kiss him so easily, and daydreams that it is because she loves him. As he passes by a bulletin board, he sees an announcement with his name listed for making up the midterm, which he completely forgot was today. If he does not receive at least 80 points on the exam, he will be expelled. He finds Urara and begs her to switch with him, which she agrees to do since he took care of Rin for her. As she takes his test, he pretends to be her and attends her next class, which fortunately for him, is gym. His hopes for a good show, however, are ruthlessly crushed when all the girls change too quickly for him to see anything. Annoyed, he begins changing himself, but a nearby classmate quickly covers him up with a shirt. She says he needs to be careful because there has been a peeping tom around lately. The teachers have not done anything about it, and the girl warns 'Urara' that the boys are particularly crazy for 'her'. He is mildly surprised that Urara is so popular, but ultimately does not care about the peeper, until the girls say that the peeping tom is Ryu, since he never goes to gym class in the first place.Shocked, he asks what he ever did to them, confusing the girls. Abruptly remembering 'her' cover, 'she' says Ryu would not do that, but the girls dismiss 'her', since Ryu is a delinquent and seems like the type to do such a thing. As the girls leave, he hears a noise outside the window. When he checks it out, an arm appears from a nearby bush and takes a picture of him, with his shirt unbuttoned and clad only in a bra and skirt. The peeper escapes, and he lets out a death threat. The peeping tom shows the picture to his friends, who are delighted because the picture would net them a lot of money. The ringleader is wary since it looks like 'she' saw the peeper, but the peeper isn't worried about 'her' bothering them, right as 'Urara' appears behind them, asking to see the picture too. The boys panic, and try to push the blame onto Ryu, but 'Urara' obviously does not believe them. 'She' beats them up, delivers them to a shocked teacher, and switches back with Urara, who easily completed the midterm. Although some of the Student Council mull over how peculiar it is for both Ryu's impending expulsion and the peeping tom incident to have been resolved so smoothly, the president could care less since it means less work for him. Unlike the president, however, Toranosuke Miyamura suddenly leaves the lounge, and smiles as he expresses his desire to meet Ryu and Urara.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Volume 1, Chapter 2 Ryu's enjoyment is cut short, however, when a group of girls friends invite him(in Urara's body) to eat lunch together, but he ends up enjoying their hugs instead, calling it a fair trade off. Ryu remarks that Urara was right when she said things have changed at school earlier that day. Five hours ago, she noticed that thanks to their body-switching, he has good grades and she has friends. The biggest change of all is that school has now become enjoyable for the two of them. In response, he proposed an experiment: spend the day as the other until school was over. Awakening from his thoughts, Ryu is gorging himself on the food offered to him by Urara's friends, who are entertained by how he devours everything. He muses that people are not noticing the difference between her and him, since body-switching seems too absurd to even think about. As he is lost in thought, Toranosuke Miyamura comes to the classroom and calls out to Urara, saying that it has been a while and hthat he wants to talk. Ryu is wary, and wonders if Toranosuke knows her, especially since he has a reputation in the delinquent circles, which seems inconsistent with Urara's proper lifestyle. When a friend of Urara's asks if Toranosuke is looking for a date, he denies it and invokes his authority as vice-president of the Student Council, requesting a conversation with the top student of their year. Seeing no way of getting out of it, Ryu plays along and leaves with him. On the rooftop, Ryu asks Toranosuke what he wants. Toranosuke mentions that he did not think Urara was the type of girl who would rough up those peeping toms. Ryu is immediately taken aback, wondering if he suspects something, but reconsiders and thinks that he would not know that he is not Urara. Ryu plays the part of a clumsy girl, saying that he slipped and punched them. Toranosuke leans in, and after looking at him, suggests that he likes strong women. Thoroughly uncomfortable, Ryu concludes that he is in love with Urara and inches away from him. Toranosuke asks if Urara remembers the promise they made, which is to go on a date today. Ryu is immediately chagrined, shocked that Urara would agree to such a thing. Ryu walks down the street with Toranosuke, cursing Urara in his head for not giving him any warning and forcing him to go on a date with a guy. Ryu's vexation only grows, as girls flock to Toranosuke, despite his callousness to them. Toranosuke then asks her about the rumor that she and Ryu are best friends, which she immediately denies. Toranosuke comments that a top student like her and a delinquent like him being close is completely ludicrous anyway, which pisses Ryu off. Before she can adequately respond, however, the peeping toms she caught appear and heckle her, blaming her for their expulsion while she sees it fit to go off and enjoy a date. Ryu acts helpless, and asks Toranosuke to save him. He agrees, and tells him to hide, but he is quickly beaten. Believing Toranosuke to be unconscious, Ryu knocks one of the peepers unconscious with a roundhouse kick. When he turns to face the other two, however, he finds that they have already been defeated. Toranosuke shows up, explaining that he knew something was off with the peeping incident, and admits that he does not even know Urara, let alone promise anything to her. He recognized the kick he gave the peeper, and asks if he is really Ryu. In his attempt to deny it, Ryu slips up and says things Urara would not, further proving his point. Toranosuke grabs him by the collar and asks him for a favor.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Volume 1, Chapter 3 Ryu explains to Toranosuke that he and Urara can switch bodies by kissing, although he finds it strange that Toranosuke is not that shocked, and is more intrigued instead. He is also irritated that the secret that was supposed to be kept between Urara and him got out. Ryu then asks about the favor Toranosuke spoke of. Toranosuke explains to him that he needs him for something only he can do: discover what motives Urara. In a survey, asking what the students' plans for college were, Urara put down that she did not intend to go, despite being the top student of their year, which would reflect poorly on the school. When Ryu brings up the possibility that she may have extenuating circumstances, such as family issues, Toranosuke notes that there are none, and that even her parents want her to go. Ryu agrees to find out, on one condition, being that Toranosuke does not tell Urara that he knows their secret. Ryu and Toranosuke arrive at Urara's residence. Ryu contemplates that despite switching with Urara back and forth, he does not truly know her. Ryu and Toranosuke enter Urara's house. While Ryu observes that her house is pretty normal, Toranosuke points to where Urara's room is, entering and shocked upon the girlish room within view. Toranosuke takes out an E-cup bra and shows it to Ryu, despite Ryu's warning not to touch anything. After searching through Urara's underwear, Toranosuke lies on her bed, excusing his actions by claiming that he might be able to find something. While Ryu desperately fixes the bed, Toranosuke observes that the only books on her bookshelf are textbooks and reference books, and in her drawers are stationary supplies. As Toranosuke reasons that Urara must have an incurable disease, Urara, as Ryu, enters the scene. Toranosuke and Ryu apologize to Urara. Urara, extremely irritated, asks them why they are in her room. Ryu explains, and Urara expresses her hatred to school. Urara kisses Ryu to switch back, and explains that she will go to college if Ryu goes too. Shocked upon hearing her resolution, Toranosuke assures Ryu that he will be receiving extra lessons everyday from now and on. Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Volume 1, Chapter 4 While in Class 2-B, Ryu is looking quite bored, explaining that Urara and him have not swapped since Urara decided to go to college, which was one week ago. Urara became popular, and Ryu became liked by teachers. They were busy, so they did not have a chance to swap places. Ryu thinks that Urara does not need to swap places because school is not that bad anymore. Toranosuke suddenly appears and yells that Ryu is losing his place in the world. He states that he is bored when Ryu and Urara cannot swap, so he has got a plan. A girl in Urara's class calls the former over, explain that Toranosuke is looking for her, only to notice that Ryu is hiding behind Toranosuke. Toranosuke brings Ryu and Urara to a dusty, vacant classroom. Toranosuke explains that this room used to be the disbanded Supernatural Studies Club, and he gives the room to Ryu and Urara for them to use for their body swapping. But Toranosuke gives a condition, being that Ryu and Urara will need to join the Supernatural Studies Club. Toranosuke also explains that he joined the club to keep it from dying. Ryu thinks who would ever think Toranosuke was in the Supernatural Studies Club. Ryu say to Urara that joining a club is too late, to which Urara agrees. Ryu goes and states that he would rather die than join a club, to which Urara replies that a club would be fun. Urara's friends calls over her and they leave, leaving Ryu thinking that it is not necessary anymore to keep switching. While Ryu goes up the stairs and Urara walks away, Ryu calls Urara over, and tells her that he is going to join the club and that she is going to come with him. Urara smiles happily and follows after him. In the Supernatural Studies Club, Toranosuke decides that Urara will be President, he will be the Vice President, and Ryu will be "Rookie." Toranosuke goes on and states that he expects them to help out with the Student Council, to which Urara complains about, and Ryu agrees. Shocked, Toranosuke asks if Ryu or Urara have ever kissed another person until now. Urara plainly informs him that she has not, and Ryu, whilst blushing, repeats Urara's words. Toranosuke explains that if they were first-timers, then they may be able to switch places with other people by kissing them.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Volume 1, Chapter 5 Charming Telepathy Arc Futuristic Arc Culture Festival Arc Witch Hunting Arc Student Council Formation Arc Seven New Witches Arc Winter Break Arc Second Witch War Arc Abilities Duplication: When Yamada kisses one of the witches with special powers he replicates their power and automatically uses it against them. After he's able to use the power when he kisses a normal person. If Yamada kisses another witch then the abilities he had won't affect the said witch. This can be seen when he kissed Nene Odagiri he didn't swap bodies with her or when he kissed Urara after he replicated Nene's powers she didn't fall in love with him. Appearances in Other Media OVAs Relationships 'Original first set of witches' Urara Shiraishi: In class, Yamada sits next to her and their first interaction in the manga was on the staircase. Their impressions on each other at the beginning wasn't so great considering Yamada found it annoying how smart she was and Shiraishi didn't like his attitude. However it all turned upside down when Yamada fell back from the staircase, knocking Shiraishi down with him since she was behind him. Their friendship develops throughout the series as they occasionally swap bodies, due to Shiraishi's body swapping powers, to help each other socially and educationally. Yamada started developing feelings for her after becoming closer and closer to her and after she had lost her memories of him, he confessed to her hoping that it'll trigger her memories. She rejected him straight but oddly her heart was beating fast, insinuating that she has feelings for him. Afterwards, in chapter 90 , when everyone had their memories back, Yamada confessed to her once again. As response, she told him that he was the one that she liked and she said 'yes' to his confession of love. After this, they start dating. Nene Odagiri: She's the second witch to kiss Yamada. When the two kissed, Nene fell in love with him because her own witch power was copied by Yamada. After he released her from her own power, she fell for him truly but doesn't admit it until later on in the manga. Yamada, being dense, doesn't know about her feelings for him. Meiko Otsuka: The two had met before the manga as they re-took their exams. Afterwards, Yamada helped her and her friends in cheating for the test, using her witch power. They became good friends after that. Maria Sarushima: She never minded Yamada kissing her even though they hardly met. They became good friends afterwards and Yamada helped her lose her witch power. Noa Takigawa: She has a one-sided affection for him, clinging to him whenever she has the chance. Mikoto Asuka: They aren't really considered friends but Mikoto eventually helped Yamada restore everyone's memory of him. Rika Saionji: She was quite troublesome for him since Rika was the reason why Yamada's friends couldn't remember him but she turned sides after some persuading was kicking in. 'Second set of witches' Tsubasa Konno: It took time to convince her to kiss Yamada since she wanted her first kiss to be with someone she actually liked. Kotori Moegi: Yamada became friends with her after sitting down and playing with her and her doll. Nancy: Aiko Chikushi: Momoko Seishuin: Akane Kikuchi: Sora Himekawa: Ryu has developed some romantic feelings for Sora. Others Toranosuke Miyamura: He is Ryu's friend and they are members Supernatural Studies Club which he is the Vice President and members of the Student Council which he is the President while Yamada is his' Secretary. Trivia *Yamada's first french kiss was with Maria. Reference Category:Male Category:Supernatural Studies Club Category:Witch Killers Category:Student Council Category:Second-Year Students Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Yamada Family Member Category:Article stubs